


looks

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 14 Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e06 Coda, Episode: s14e06 Optimism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Super short coda for 14x06 since there was only one little thing I wanted to change.





	looks

**Author's Note:**

> Super short coda for 14x06 since there was only one little thing I wanted to change.

It figures the kid would ignore his calls. At least, he’s  _ hoping _ Jack’s just ignoring his calls, despite the already-panicked voice in his head suggesting otherwise. 

 

Before he descends into full-blown panic mode, Jack calls him back. The holy water and silver didn’t work, so she’s not a demon. That much was obvious, since she was gone by the time the poor kid in the alley was killed. He’s beginning to think the girl is just cursed. 

 

“Where are you? Because Harper’s  _ not _ a monster… and I’m ninety-nine percent sure she’s in love with me.” 

 

He barely suppresses an eye roll. Poor, naive Jack. “That’s not how it works, kid.”

 

He can practically feel the disagreement radiating off Jack through the phone. “But she’s looking at me like Castiel looks at you.”

 

Dean scoffs. “You-you… She’s not…" He pulls the phone away from his face, groaning in frustration before returning it to his ear. “Look, she’s not in love with you. That’s not how love works, Jack. Just trust me on that one.”

 

He barely gets any other thoughts out before some zombie jock is knocking his phone away and tackling him to the ground and yeah, that’s about how his week’s going so far. 

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable link here](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/180230013094/14x06-coda-looks-read-here-on-ao3-it-figures)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)  
>  
> 
> **Please don’t post my works anywhere without my express written permission.**


End file.
